metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace Sentinel
The Peace Sentinels were a rogue unit within the CIA formed by the CIA Station Chief of Central America Hot Coldman. Their goal was to create a perfect Nuclear Deterrant through the Peace Walker Project. History Peace Walker While in exile in Central America in order to keep him from leaking out to citizens the true reason behind Operation Snake Eater, Coldman decided that the only things capable of doing anything without fail are machines, and decided to create a new order involving machines ruling over Humanity. He decided the first place to start was to create the perfect deterrant. He then formed the Peace Sentinels to help achieve this goal. He also formed an alliance with KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov to supply the Peace Sentinels with several of their equipment and additional manpower in exchange for giving them land and money. Dr. Huey Emmerich and Strangelove were also recruited into the Peace Sentinels in order to develop the key components of the Peace Walker Project (the AI weapons, including the final model Basilisk, and the Mammal Pod). The Peace Sentinels then captured a FSLN owned drug-purification plant (disguised as Banana and Coffee factories), forcing the FSLN group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre to hide in the last remaining hideout: the boathouse. During this time, they also captured several FSLN members in Costa Rica, tortured them to reveal their comrades locations, and then kill them as soon as they reveal where they went. It was also implied that the Peace Sentinels started using both the routes belonging to the FSLN and the drug refining plants they captured to ship drugs to America.File Library: Amanda: Relations with the U.S.:Drugs. after they captured them. The Peace Sentinels finally arranged for Mercenaries to arrive in Costa Rica, and also had Nuclear Warheads delivered to Costa Rica. They also set up various bases in Costa Rica, including the facility in Mount Irazu, the AI facility in a Mayan Pyramid, and the production facility underneath a mining facility, located near the border of Costa Rica and Nicaragua. The Peace Sentinels later captured a French Ornithologist named Cécile Cosina Caminades after she accidentally stumbled upon the Mammal Pod's AI impersonation of The Boss in the AI Facility while recording and watching sounds for the Quetzal. Paz Ortega Andrade, working for Cipher, uses this recording as a bargaining chip to infiltrate MSF and eventually attempt to convince Big Boss to join Cipher. Stabbing his "ally" in the back, Vladimir (under the alias of the United Nations University of Peace professor Ramón Gálvez Mena) requested for the Militaires Sans Frontieres to get them out of Costa Rica, as well as to investigate what their activities are. The Peace Sentinels then are dealing with the Militaires Sans Frontieres and their attempts to stop their project. Coldman eventually captures Big Boss after he tries to talk with The Boss's AI, and reveals his plans. After Peace Walker was completed, he then relocated the Peace Walker unit to an American Missile Base in Nicaragua. The Peace Sentinel's so-called soviet allies then turn on them as Vladimir reveals his betrayal and changes the previous false data setting, the Mother Base, for Peace Walker to launch at Cuba. Unfortunately, Coldman, after succumbing to bloodloss from the gunshot wound that Vladimir inflicted upon him, activated Peace Walker and nearly caused a Nuclear Catastrophe. What became of the Peace Sentinels after the events of project Peace Walker is unknown, although they may have been disbanded. Members *Hot Coldman (leader) *Strangelove (AI researcher) *Dr. Huey Emmerich (chief engineer) *Vladimir Zadorov (Soviet ally/equipment supplier) *Reinforced Soldiers *CIA Mercenaries Equipment Military Hardware Land Vehicles Tanks *T-72 Urals (at least two)Big Boss and/or the Militaires Sans Frontieres members can encounter these vehicles at the Bananal Fruta de Oro, the Rail stop, and the waterfall near the AI facility. With the exception of the normal LAV type G, normal T-72 Ural, and the normal Hind A at the Bananal Fruta de Oro, El Cadalso, and the Catarata de la Muerta, respectively, most of the missions involving the neutralization of these vehicles are in Extra Ops mode, making two encounters for Tanks and Armored Fighting/Transport Vehicles, and two encounters for Aircraft each, implying that there are at least one to two of each vehicle. (as the Helicopters cannot be encountered at El Cadalso, nor can any of the land vehicles be encountered at Catarata de la Muerta.) **Customized T-72 Urals (at least two) *T-72 As (most likely prototypes) (at least two) **Customized T-72 As (at least two) *MBTk-70s (at least two) **Customized MBTk-70s (at least two) *KPz 70s (at least two) **Customized KPz 70s (at least two) Transport/Armored Fighting Vehicles *LAV type Gs (at least two) **Customized LAV type Gs (at least two) *LAV type Cs (at least one) **Customized LAV type Cs (at least one) *BTR-60 PAs (at least two) **Customized BTR-60 PAs (at least two) *BTR-60 PBs (at least two) **Customized BTR-60 PBs (at least two) *Cargo Trucks (At least 25)In an extra op mission, Big Boss had to destroy 25 trucks on the route path from the bridge. Aircraft *Mi-24 Hind As (at least three) **Customized Mi-24 Hind As (at least two) *Mi-24 Hind Ds (at least two) **Customized Mi-24 Hind Ds (at least two) *AH56A Bombers (at least two) **Modified AH56A Bombers (at least two) *AH56A Raiders (at least two) **Customized AH56A Raiders (at least two) Note: "Customized" in this case means they have a different paint scheme from the regular vehicles of their class (the customized versions are easily identifiable by it sporting black camouflage patterns, some white, and traces of red). AI Weapons *Pupa *Cocoon *Chrysalis *Basilisk/Peace Walker Trivia *Some of the Peace Sentinel's vehicles were actually experimental War Machines made by the West, such as the MBTK-70/KPz 70 (the American and West German variants of the same tank, respectively), and the AH56A Bomber/Raider. *In the Mount Irazu facility's parking garage, there are eight Cargo Trucks parked. The License Plate numbers for each of the trucks are as follows: **Truck closest to the entrance: SHINA GAWA 57577 PEACE SENTINEL (contains rows of fish) **Truck second closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 48273 PEACE SENTINEL (containing several "metal gears") **Truck third closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL (contains Hideo Kojima, as he was born on August 24, 1963) **Truck fourth closest to the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 64779 PEACE SENTINEL (technically empty, but it was the one that contained the nukes) **Truck fourth farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 00000 PEACE SENTINEL (contains several Master Otenko plushes) **Truck third farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 777 PEACE SENTINEL (contains poker chips and gold coins) **Truck second farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 140.96 PEACE SENTINEL (contains some briefcases and a poster of Mei Ling) **Truck farthest from the entrance: CENTRO AMERICA 66447799 PEACE SENTINEL (contains crates) Notes and References Category:Military Groups Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker